The present invention concerns crystalline polypropylenes, that are especially excellent in hardness and rigidity, high in melt tension, and have excellent molding properties, process for preparing such polypropylenes, and compositions and thermoformed products obtained from such polypropylenes.
Crystalline polypropylenes are excellent in hardness, rigidity, heat resistance, surface gloss (luster), etc., and have been conventionally used in various applications. In particular, crystalline polypropylenes are used in automobile bumpers, etc., that require high rigidity.
Such crystalline polypropylenes are used upon blending various modifiers according to the application, and are generally blended with an impact resistance modifier, such as polyethylene, rubber material, etc.
Previously, in order to compensate for the lowering of rigidity that accompanies the addition of the impact resistance modifier, an inorganic filler, such as talc, has been added.
However, there is a limit to the rigidity improvement effect that can be provided by the addition of an inorganic filler, and for example in systems using a large amount of impact resistance modifiers, it was difficult to obtain a polypropylene resin composition of adequately high rigidity even upon addition of an inorganic filler.
Polypropylene resins that are even more improved in rigidity were thus desired especially in thermoformed product applications requiring hardness and high rigidity.
It is known that the rigidity of polypropylene can be improved by raising its crystallinity (stereoregularity), and it is also considered that the rigidity of polypropylene is so desired that the wider molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn) of the crystalline components (components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane) contained in the polypropylene is obtained.
The present inventors also carried out research toward improvement of the rigidity of polypropylene, and found that even if a crystalline polypropylene contains components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane of a wide molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn), the polypropylene cannot always be sufficiently satisfactory in rigidity, elongation, and toughness if the polypropylene has a wide molecular weight distribution in both the high molecular weight side and low molecular weight side. The present inventor then found that crystalline polypropylenes and polypropylene compositions containing crystalline components (components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane), which not only have a wide molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn) but also have a wide molecular weight distribution (Mz/Mw), as determined from the z-average molecular weight and weight-average molecular weight of said components insoluble in decane, of 5 or more, and which have a pentad isotacticity of 98% or more, and for which the frequency dependence value D of the viscoelastic loss tangent under constant strain is 4.0 or more, are extremely excellent in rigidity, and has thereby been led to complete the present invention.
Polypropylenes of wide molecular weight distribution have been proposed previously, and for example in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 59-172507 is disclosed the production of a polypropylene (PP) by two-stage polymerization to produce a high molecular weight component (35 to 65 wt. % of polypropylene of (xcex7)=1.8 to 10 dl/g in the first stage) and a low molecular weight component (65 to 35 wt. % of polypropylene of (xcex7)=0.6 to 1.2dl/g in the second stage), and then finally to produce polypropylene of (xcex7)=1.2 to 7 dl/g and Mw/Mn of 6 to 20. Also, in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 4-370103 is disclosed the production of a high molecular weight component having MFR=0.0001 to 10 g/10 minutes in the stage of producing the component of highest molecular weight in multiple-stage polymerization and a low molecular weight component of MFR=10 to 100 g/10 minutes in the stage producing the low molecular weight component. In Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 8-3223 are disclosed polypropylenes having Mw=1.2 to 2 million, Mw/Mn of 30 to 70, and containing 7 to 15 wt. % of a high molecular weight component of Mwxe2x89xa75 million and 20 to 50 wt. % of a low molecular weight component of Mw less than 100 thousand.
However the polypropylenes that are disclosed in these patent publications all have a wide distribution both in the high molecular weight side and low molecular weight side and such polypropylenes cannot always be sufficiently satisfactory in rigidity, elongation, and toughness as mentioned above.
In Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 4-202507 is disclosed a process of producing PP by polymerizing a PP component (0.1 to 35 wt. %) of (xcex7)=5 to 40 dl/g using a prepolymerized catalyst and then polymerizing the remaining PP components in another polymerizer to obtain PP having MFR=0.1 to 2000 g/10 minutes. In Japanese patent publication No. 7-5668 is disclosed highly crystalline polypropylenes having an MFR of 0.1 to 200 g/10 minutes with which the MFR value and the ratio of absorbance at 997cmxe2x88x921 and 973 cmxe2x88x921 (997 cmxe2x88x921/973 cmxe2x88x921) in the IR spectrum satisfy specific relationships, said IR absorbance ratio of the initial precipitate component, that comprises 2 to 3 wt. % of the total amount dissolved when the polypropylene is dissolved in xylene, is 0.97 or more, and the Mw of said precipitate component/Mw of total PP is 3 or more.
Although the above patent publications disclose polypropylenes that contain high molecular weight components, none of the publications disclose the widening of the molecular weight distribution at the high molecular weight side without widening the molecular weight distribution at the low molecular weight side.
The crystalline polypropylenes of the present invention are characterized in containing components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane that satisfy the following characteristics (1) to (4):
(1) The intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) (in 135xc2x0 C. decalin) is 0.5 to 10 dl/g;
(2) the molecular weight distribution (Mz/Mw) as determined by gel permeation chromatography (GPC; solvent: o-chlorobenzene, measurement temperature: 140xc2x0 C.) is 5 or more;
(3) the pentad isotacticity (mmmm percentage), which is a stereoregularity index determined by the measurement of the 13C-NMR spectrum, is 98% or more; and
(4) the D value, determined using formula (1) below from the loss tangents, tan xcex40.05 and tan xcex410 measured at the frequencies, 0.05 rad/sec and 10 rad/sec, respectively, by a melt viscoelasticity measuring device under a temperature of 230xc2x0 C. and constant strain, and said loss tangent measurement frequencies, is 4.0 or more.                     D        =                  "LeftBracketingBar"                                                    log                ⁡                                  (                  0.05                  )                                            -                              log                ⁡                                  (                  10                  )                                                                                    log                ⁡                                  (                                      tan                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          δ                      0.05                                                        )                                            -                              log                ⁡                                  (                                      tan                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          δ                      10                                                        )                                                              "RightBracketingBar"                                    (        1        )            
It is preferable for the number-average molecular weight Mn of the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane to be 25000 or more.
It is preferable for the crystalline polypropylene of the present invention to contain 60 wt. % (% by weight) or more of the above-described components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane.
It is preferable for the crystalline polymer to contain a prepolymer as a nucleating agent.
The abovementioned polypropylene may specifically be a homopolypropylene or a propylene block copolymer.
The crystalline polypropylene can be produced by multiple-stage polymerization of propylene, optionally, along with another monomer in the presence of a catalyst for preparing highly stereoregular polypropylene.
In the present invention, it is preferable to perform the abovementioned multiple-stage polymerization in three stages, wherein in the first stage crystalline polypropylene having an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 8 to 20 dl/g is produced at an amount corresponding to 0.5 to 15 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene,
in the second stage crystalline polypropylene having an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 3 to 10 dl/g is produced at an amount corresponding to 0.5 to 30 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene, and
in the third stage crystalline polypropylene having an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 0.8 to 4.0 dl/g is produced at an amount corresponding to 99 to 55 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene.
The multiple-stage polymerization may also be carried in two stages, wherein in the first stage crystalline polypropylene having an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 8 to 20 dl/g is produced at an amount corresponding to 0.5 to 15 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene and
in the second stage crystalline polypropylene having an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 0.8 to 4.0 dl/g is produced at an amount corresponding to 99.5 to 85 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene.
In the present invention, the crystalline polypropylene may be obtained by blending two or more types of crystalline polypropylene that differ in intrinsic viscosity (xcex7), and may be obtained for example by blending 0.5 to 15 wt. % of crystalline polypropylene having an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 8 to 20 dl/g with 99.5 to 85 wt. % of crystalline polypropylene having an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 0.8 to 4.0 dl/g.
The polypropylene composition of the present invention comprises components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane and, optionally, components insoluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane, in which the components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane that are also components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane are crystalline polypropylenes that satisfy the characteristics (1) to (4) given above.
This polypropylene composition preferably contains 70 wt. % or more of the components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane and it is preferable that the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane are included in an amount of 60 wt. % or more of the components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane.
It is preferable that the polypropylene composition of the present invention contains a nucleating agent.
It is also preferable with the polypropylene composition of the present invention that the components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane that are also components soluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane comprise an ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer or a styrene copolymer, and that the components insoluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane comprise an inorganic filler selected from among talc, glass fiber, potassium titanate, and barium sulfate.
The thermoformed product of the present invention is formed of the crystalline polypropylene or polypropylene composition described above.
Crystalline polypropylenes (may also be referred to hereinafter simply as xe2x80x9cpolypropylenesxe2x80x9d) and polypropylene compositions containing such crystalline polypropylenes are described below. First, a description of the crystalline polypropylenes shall be given.
In the present invention, the term, xe2x80x9cpolymerization,xe2x80x9d may be used to refer not only to homopolymerization but also inclusively to copolymerization, and the term, xe2x80x9cpolymer,xe2x80x9d may be used to refer not only to a homopolymer but also inclusively to a copolymer.
The crystalline polypropylene of the present invention contains the below-described components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane at an amount of 60 wt. % or more, preferably 65 to 100 wt. %, and more preferably 70 to 100 wt. %.
These components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane are those which are considered to be the crystalline components in the polypropylene, and in the present specification, the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane may also be referred to as xe2x80x9ccrystalline components.xe2x80x9d
The components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane of the crystalline polypropylene (polymer) are the components which precipitate at 64xc2x0 C. after said polymer is dissolved in 140xc2x0 C. decane.
Specifically, approximately 500 ml of decane and approximately 2 g of sample (polypropylene) are weighed accurately and introduced into a transparent flask set inside a glass, double-tube type constant temperature bath and then dissolved completely by stirring for approximately 1 hour at 140xc2x0 C. Thereafter, the temperature of the solution is dropped gradually to 64xc2x0 C. while stirring, and after the solution temperature has become constant at 64xc2x0 C., stirring is continued a day and night and the precipitated components insoluble in decane are separated by filtration from a glass filter (or a metal net of 300 mesh, filter paper, etc., according to the circumstances).
The components insoluble in decane (powder-form) that have been obtained by filtration are then dissolved completely in approximately 500 ml of decane at approximately 140xc2x0 C., then reprecipitated in excess acetone, and then separated by filtration. The decane- insoluble components that have thus been obtained are dried a day and night under reduced pressure in a vacuum drier set to approximately 80xc2x0 C. and then weighed accurately.
The components soluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane are obtained by pouring the filtrate obtained by the abovementioned hot filtration at 64xc2x0 C. into 1 to 2 liter of methanol and then precipitating by adding 1 to 2 liter of acetone.
The components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane (crystalline component) obtained by decane separation of the crystalline polypropylene as described above satisfy all of the following characteristics (1) to (4): p0 (1) The intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) (in 135xc2x0 C. decalin) of the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane is 0.5 to 10 dl/g, preferably 1.0 to 8.0 dl/g, and preferable still at 1.2 to 5.0 dl/g.
(2) The molecular weight distribution (Mz/Mw) of the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane as determined by gel permeation chromatography (GPC; solvent: o-dichlorobenzene, measurement temperature: 140xc2x0 C.) is 5 or more, preferably 5.5 to 30, and especially preferable 6.0 to 20.
In the GPC of the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane, a greater Mz/Mw value of the molecular weight distribution (Mz/Mw), determined from the z-average molecular weight and the weight-average molecular weight, indicates that the distribution is wider at the high molecular weight side.
In the present invention, the Mz/Mw value of the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane is 5 or more as described above and a large amount of the high molecular weight components is thus contained.
The molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn) of the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane is preferably 5.0 or more and especially preferable 6.0 to 20.
Also, the number-average molecular weight of the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane should be 25000 or more, preferably 28000 or more, and preferably still at 30000 or more.
(3) Though the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane of polypropylene generally is the crystalline component, the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane of the crystalline polypropylene of the present invention are especially high in crystallinity, and the pentad isotacticity (mmmm percentage), which is a stereoregularity index, of the crystalline components is 98% or more, preferably 98.2 to 100%, and preferably still at 98.2 to 99.5%.
This pentad isotacticity is determined as the peak intensity ratio [Pmmmm]/[Pw] in the 13C-NMR spectrum of the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane.
Here, [Pmmmm] is the peak intensity of the third methyl group in the isotactically bonded quintuple chain of the propylene unit and [Pw] is the methyl group peak intensity of the entire polypropylene unit.
(4) The crystalline polypropylene or the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane of the polypropylene of the present invention exhibit the following specific viscoelastic property.
That is, the D value, determined using formula (1) below from the loss tangents, tan xcex40.05 and tan xcex410 measured at the frequencies, 0.05 rad/sec and 10 rad/sec respectively by a melt viscoelasticity measuring device under a temperature of 230xc2x0 C. and constant strain, and said loss tangent measurement frequencies, is 4.0 or more, preferably 4.2 or more, preferably still at 4.5 or more, preferably still at even 5.0 to 30, and especially preferably 5.5 to 20.                     D        =                  "LeftBracketingBar"                                                    log                ⁡                                  (                  0.05                  )                                            -                              log                ⁡                                  (                  10                  )                                                                                    log                ⁡                                  (                                      tan                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          δ                      0.05                                                        )                                            -                              log                ⁡                                  (                                      tan                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          δ                      10                                                        )                                                              "RightBracketingBar"                                    (        1        )            
The abovementioned loss tangent (tan xcex4) value is specifically determined as follows.
That is, the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane of the crystalline polypropylene are press molded at 230xc2x0 C. and formed into a disk-shaped sheet of 2 mm thickness and 12.5 mm radius. Using this sheet, the loss elastic moduli, Gxe2x80x2 (MPa) and Gxe2x80x3 (MPa), at a frequency of 0.05 rad/sec and the loss elastic moduli, Gxe2x80x2 and Gxe2x80x3, at a frequency of 10 rad/sec are measured at 230xc2x0 C. and under constant strain with a melt viscoelasticity measuring device to determine the loss tangent (tan xcex4=Gxe2x80x3/Gxe2x80x2) values at the respective frequencies.
It is considered that with the crystalline components (components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane) of the crystalline polypropylene, the larger the frequency dependence value D of the viscoelastic loss tangent under constant strain, the greater the content of high molecular weight components.
The crystalline polypropylenes according to the invention that contain components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane that satisfy the above characteristics (1) to (4) are especially excellent in hardness and rigidity as well as high in melt tension and excellent in molding properties.
In particular, the crystalline polypropylenes of the present invention contain components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane (crystalline component) that have a wide molecular weight distribution (Mz/Mw), determined from the z-average molecular weight and weight-average molecular weight, of 5 or more, a pentad isotacticity of 98% or more, and a viscoelastic characteristic as specified by the D value of 4.0 or more, and a polypropylene that contains such crystalline components exhibits extremely high rigidity. Furthermore, excellent toughness is exhibited when the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane have a number-average molecular weight Mn of 25000 or more.
Polypropylenes of the prior art, in evaluations of components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane having (xcex7) value equivalent to that of the present invention, did not satisfy the characteristics of molecular weight distribution (Mz/Mw) of 5 or more, a viscoelastic characteristic as specified by the D value of 4 or more, and a pentad isotacticity of 98% or more at the same time.
Though it is preferable for the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane (crystalline components) with the above-described characteristics to be usually comprised only of units derived from propylene, units that are derived from minute amounts of other monomers may also be contained according to necessity as long as the objects of the present invention are not spoiled.
Other monomers include for example, xcex1-olefins other than propylene, such as ethylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 3-methyl-1-pentene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 1-nonene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, etc., vinyl compounds, such as styrene, vinylcyclopentene, vinylcyclohexane, vinylnorbornane, etc.,
vinyl esters, such as vinyl acetate, etc,
unsaturated organic acids and derivatives thereof, such as maleic anhydride, etc.,
conjugated dienes, and
non-conjugated polyenes, such as dicyclopentadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, dicyclooctadiene, methylene norbornene, 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene, etc. Among the above, ethylene and xcex1-olefins of 4 to 10 carbon atoms are preferable. Also, two or more of the above may be copolymerized.
The crystalline polypropylene of the present invention is not specified in particular besides having components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane that satisfy the characteristics given above as the components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane, and the components soluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane may be atactic polypropylene components or copolymerized rubber components such as those mentioned above. For example, olefin rubber components or conjugated diene rubber components, etc., may be contained as the components soluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane.
The crystalline polypropylene may specifically be a homopolypropylene or a propylene block copolymer. In the present invention, even if a large amount of a rubber component, such as EPR (ethylene/propylene copolymer), is contained as the components soluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane along with the abovementioned components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane, excellent rigidity is exhibited. It is preferable that such a polypropylene is a propylene block copolymer since it will then be excellent in impact resistance as well as rigidity, and a propylene block copolymer which has the intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of the rubber component is 0.5 to 10 dl/g is especially preferable.
It is also preferable for the crystalline polypropylene of the present invention to contain a homopolymer or copolymer of a branched olefin, such as 3-methyl-1-butene, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butene, 3-methyl-1-pentene, 3-ethyl-1-pentene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 3-methyl-1-hexene, 4-methyl-1-hexene, 4,4-dimethyl-1-hexene, 4,4-dimethyl-1-pentene, 4-ethyl-1-hexene, 3-ethyl-1-hexene, 3,5,5-trimethyl-1-hexene, vinylcyclopentane, vinylcyclohexane, vinylcycloheptane, vinylnorbornane, allylnorbornane, styrene, dimethylstyrene, allylbenzene, allyltoluene, allylnapthalene, vinylnaphthalene, etc., as a prepolymer. Among the above, 3-methyl-1-butene, etc., are especially preferable.
Such a prepolymer derived from a branched olefin acts as a nucleating agent for crystallization.
The above described crystalline polypropylene of the present invention should have a melt flow rate (MFR: ASTM D1238-65T, 230xc2x0 C., under load of 2.16 kg) of usually 0.1 to 200 g/10 minutes and preferably 0.5 to 100 g/10 minutes. The molding properties are satisfactory when the melt flow rate value is within such ranges.
Although the process for preparing the crystalline polypropylene of the present invention is not specified in particular as long as the polypropylene can be produced so as to contain the above-described components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane, crystalline polypropylene can be formed for example by multiple-stage polymerization of propylene, in which a catalyst for preparing highly stereoregular polypropylene is used to perform the polymerization of the second stage onward in the presence of a polymer obtained in the first stage and upon changing the polymerization conditions.
With the present invention, it is preferable to use a catalyst for preparing highly stereoregular polypropylene in the production of polypropylene containing the above-described crystalline components, and for example, a catalyst, comprised of;
(a) a solid titanium catalyst component containing magnesium, titanium, halogen, and electron donor,
(b) an organometallic compound, and
(c) an organosilicon compound (c-1) of formula (i) below or a compound having two or more ether bonds between which are interposed a plurality of atoms, can be used.
RanSi(ORb)4xe2x88x92nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(i)
(In the above formula, n is 1, 2, or 3, at least one of the Ra""s is a secondary or tertiary hydrocarbon group, the Ra""s may be the same as or different from each other when n is 2 or 3, Rb is a hydrocarbon group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and the Rb""s may be the same as or different from each other when 4xe2x88x92n is 2 or 3.)
The abovementioned solid titanium catalyst component (a) may be prepared by bringing a magnesium compound, titanium compound, and electron donor in contact with each other.
Magnesium compounds that have reducing ability and magnesium compounds that do not have reducing ability can be used as the magnesium compound to be used in the preparation of a titanium catalyst component.
Here, magnesium compounds having a magnesium-carbon bond or a magnesium-hydrogen bond may be given as examples of magnesium compounds that have reducing ability. Specific examples of such magnesium compounds that have reducing ability include dimethylmagnesium, diethylmagnesium, dipropylmagnesium, dibutylmagnesium, diamylmagnesium, dihexylmagnesium, didecylmagnesium, ethylmagnesium chloride, propylmagnesium chloride, butylmagnesium chloride, hexylmagnesium chloride, amylmagnesium chloride, butylethoxymagnesium, ethylbutylmagnesium, butylmagnesium hydride, etc.
Specific examples of magnesium compounds that do not have reducing ability include magnesium halides, such as magnesium chloride, magnesium bromide, magnesium iodide, magnesium fluoride, etc.; alkoxymagnesium halides, such as methoxymagnesium chloride, ethoxymagnesium chloride, isopropoxymagnesium chloride, butoxymagnesium chloride, octoxymagnesium chloride, etc.; aryloxymagnesium halides, such as phenoxymagnesium chloride, methylphenoxymagnesium chloride, etc.; alkoxymagnesiums, such as ethoxymagnesium, isopropoxymagnesium, butoxymagnesium, n-octoxymagnesium, 2-ethylhexoxymagnesium, etc.; aryloxymagnesiums, such as phenoxymagnesium, dimethylphenoxymagnesium, etc.; and carboxylates of magnesium, such as magnesium laurate, magnesium stearate, etc.
These magnesium compounds without reducing properties may be compounds derived from the abovementioned magnesium compounds with reducing properties or may be compounds derived in the process of preparing the catalyst component. To derive a magnesium compound that does not have reducing ability from a magnesium compound with reducing ability, the magnesium compound with reducing ability may be brought in contact with a polysiloxane compound, halogen-containing silane compound, halogen-containing aluminum compound, ester, alcohol, halogen-containing compound, ketone or other compound with an active carbon-oxygen bond.
The magnesium compound may also be derived from metal magnesium in the process of catalyst preparation.
Two or more magnesium compounds may be used in combination.
The abovementioned magnesium compound may form a complex compound or double compound with aluminum, zinc, boron, beryllium, sodium, potassium, or other metal or may be a mixture with another metal compound.
Although various magnesium compounds besides those mentioned above can be used in the present invention, it is preferable that the magnesium compound take the form of a halogen-containing magnesium compound in the solid titanium catalyst component (a) that is obtained in the final stage. Thus in the case where a magnesium compound that does not contain a halogen is used, it is preferable to subject the magnesium compound to a contact reaction with a halogen-containing compound in the process of preparing the catalyst component.
Among the above, magnesium compounds that do not have reducing ability are preferable, halogen-containing magnesium compounds are preferable still, and magnesium chloride, alkoxymagnesium chloride, and allyloxymagnesium chloride are especially preferable.
With the present invention, it is preferable that the magnesium compound is used in liquid form in the process of catalyst component preparation, and in the case where a magnesium compound among the abovementioned magnesium compounds is a solid, the magnesium compound can be made liquid in form by the use of an electron donor.
In the case where a magnesium compound among the abovementioned magnesium compounds is a solid, the magnesium compound can be made liquid in form by the use of an electron donor (liquifier).
For the liquifier, use can be made of an alcohol, phenol, ketone, aldehyde, ether, amine, or pyridine, etc., indicated below or tetraethoxytitanium, tetra-n-propoxytitanium, tetra-i-propoxytitanium, tetrabutoxytitanium, tetrahexoxytitanium, tetrabutyoxyzirconium, tetraethoxyzirconium, or other metal acid ester, etc., as an electron donor.
Among the above, use of an alcohol or metal acid ester is especially favorable.
The reaction of liquefying the solid magnesium compound is generally carried out by a method in which the solid magnesium compound is brought in contact with an abovementioned liquifier and heating as necessary. This contact is normally carried out at a temperature of 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 20 to 180xc2x0 C., and preferably still at 50 to 150xc2x0 C.
Also a hydrocarbon solvent, etc., may be made to coexist in the liquefying reaction, and for example, an aliphatic hydrocarbon, such as pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, decane, dodecane, tetradecane, kerosene, etc.; an alicyclic hydrocarbon, such as cyclopentane methylcyclopentane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, cyclooctane, cyclohexene, etc.; a halogenated hydrocarbon, such as dichloroethane, dichloropropane, trichloroethylene, chlorobenzene, etc.; or an aromatic hydrocarbon, such as benzene, toluene, xylene, etc., may be used.
In the preparation of the solid titanium catalyst component (a), it is preferable to use a quadrivalent titanium compound of the following formula as the titanium compound.
Ti(OR)gX4xe2x88x92g
(In the above formula, R indicates a hydrocarbon group, X indicates a halogen atom, and g satisfies 0xe2x89xa6gxe2x89xa64.)
Specific examples of such a titanium compound include tetrahalogenated titaniums, such as TiCl4, TiBr4, TiI4, etc.;
trihalogenated alkoxytitaniums, such as Ti(OCH3)Cl3, Ti(OC2H5)Cl3, Ti(O-n-C4H9)Cl3, Ti(OC2H5)Br3, Ti(O-iso-C4H9)Br3, etc.;
dihalogenated dialkoxytitaniums, such as Ti(OCH3)2Cl2, Ti(OC2H5)2Cl2, Ti(O-n-C4H9)2Cl2, Ti(OC2H5)2Br2, etc.;
monohalogenated trialkoxytitaniums, such as Ti(OCH3)3Cl, Ti(OC2H5)3Cl, Ti(O-n-C4H9)3Cl, Ti(OC2H5)3Br, etc.; and
tetralkoxytitaniums, such as Ti(OCH3)4, Ti(OC2H5)4, Ti(O-n-C4H9)4, Ti(O-iso-C4H9)4, Ti(O-2-ethylhexyl)4, etc.
Among the above, halogen-containing titanium compounds are preferable, tetrahalogenated titaniums are also preferable, and titanium tetrachloride is particularly preferable. Two or more of the above titanium compounds may be used as combinations. Also, the titanium compound may be used upon dilution in a hydrocarbon compound or halogenated hydrocarbon compound, etc.
Examples of the electron donor used in the preparation of the solid titanium catalyst component (a) include alcohols, phenols, ketones, aldehydes, esters of organic and inorganic acids, organic acid halides, ethers, acid amides, acid anhydrides, ammonia, amines, nitriles, isocyanates, nitrogen-containing cyclic compounds, oxygen-containing cyclic compounds.
More specific examples include alcohols of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, pentanol, hexanol, octanol, 2-ethylhexanol, dodecanol, octadecyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol, phenylethyl alcohol, cumyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, isopropylbenzyl alcohol, etc.;
phenols of 6 to 20 carbon atoms, which may contain a lower alkyl group, such as phenol, cresol, xylenol, ethyl phenol, propyl phenol, nonyl phenol, cumyl phenol, naphthol, etc.;
ketones of 3 to 15 carbon atoms, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, acetophenone, benzophenone, acetylacetone, benzoquinone, etc.;
aldehydes of 2 to 15 carbon atoms, such as acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, octylaldehyde, benzaldehyde, tolaldehyde, naphthaldehyde, etc.;
organic acid esters of 2 to 30 carbon atoms, such as methyl formate, methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, vinyl acetate, propyl acetate, octyl acetate, cyclohexyl acetate, ethyl propionate, methyl butyrate, ethyl valerate, methyl chloroacetate, ethyl dichloroacetate, methyl methacrylate, ethyl crotonate, ethyl cyclohexenecarboxylate, methyl benzoate, ethyl benzoate, propyl benzoate, butyl benzoate, octyl benzoate, cyclohexyl benzoate, phenyl benzoate, benzyl benzoate, methyl toluate, ethyl toluate, amyl toluate, ethyl ethylbenzoate, methyl anisate, n-butyl maleate, diisobutyl methylmalonate, di-n-hexyl cyclohexenecarboxylate, diethyl nadicate, diisopropyl tetrahydrophthalate, diethyl phthalate, diisobutyl phthalate, di-n-butyl phthalate, di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate, xcex3-butyrolactone, xcex4-valerolactone, cumarin, phthalide, ethyl carbonate, etc.;
acid halides of 2 to 15 carbon atoms, such as acetyl chloride, benzoyl chloride, toluyl chloride, anisyl chloride, etc.;
ethers of 2 to 20 carbon atoms, such as methyl ether, ethyl ether, isopropyl ether, butyl ether, amyl ether, anisole, diphenyl ether epoxy-p-methane, etc.;
acid amides, such as acetic acid amide, benzoic acid amide, toluic acid amide, etc.;
acid anhydrides, such as acetic anhydride, phthalic anhydride, benzoic anhydride, etc.;
amines, such as methylamine, ethylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, ethylenediamine, tetramethylenediamine, hexamethylenediamine, tributylamine, tribenzylamine, etc.;
nitriles, such as acetonitrile, benzonitrile, trinitrile, etc.;
nitrogen-containing ring compounds including pyrroles, such as pyrrole, methylpyrrole, dimethylpyrrole, etc.; pyrroline; pyrrolidine; indole; pyridines, such as pyridine, methylpyridine, ethylpyridine, propylpyridine, dimethylpyridine, ethylmethylpyridine, trimethylpyridine, phenylpyridine, benzylpyridine, pyridine chloride, etc.; piperidines; quinolines; isoquinolines; etc.; and
oxygen-containing ring compounds, such as tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-cineole, 1,8-cineole, pinolfuran, methylfuran, dimethylfuran, diphenylfuran, benzofuran, cumaran, phthalan, tetrahydropyran, pyran, dihydropyran, etc.
Multivalent carboxylates having the skeletons expressed by the general formulae below can be given as particularly preferable examples of organic acid esters. 
In the above formulae, R1 indicates a substituted or non-substituted hydrocarbon group. R2, R5, and R6 indicates hydrogen or substituted or non-substituted hydrocarbon groups. R3 and R4 indicates hydrogen or substituted or non-substituted hydrocarbon groups and, preferably at least, one of either a substituted or non-substituted hydrocarbon group. R3 and R4 may be joined together to form a cyclic structure. In the case where a hydrocarbon group among R1 to R6 is substituted, the substituent contains a heteroatom, such as N, O, S, and has a group such as Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C, COOR, COOH, OH, SO3H, xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94C, NH2, etc.
Specific examples of such a multivalent carboxylate include:
aliphatic polycarboxylates, such as diethyl succinate, dibutyl succinate, diethyl methylsuccinate, diisobutyl a-methylglutarate, diethyl methylmalonate, diethyl ethylmalonate, diethyl isopropylmalonate, diethyl butylmalonate, diethyl phenylmalonate, diethyl diethylmalonate, diethyl dibutylmalonate, monooctyl maleate, dioctyl maleate, dibutyl maleate, dibutyl butylmaleate, diethyl butylmaleate, diisopropyl xcex2-methylglutarate, diallyl ethylsuccinate, di-2-ethylhexyl fumarate, diethyl itaconate, dioctyl citraconate, etc.;
alicyclic polycarboxylates, such as diethyl 1,2-cyclohexanecarboxylate, diisobutyl 1,2-cyclohexanecarboxylate, diethyl tetrahydrophthalate, diethyl nadicate, etc.;
aromatic polycarboxylates, such as monoethyl phthalate, dimethyl phthalate, methylethyl phthalate, monoisobutyl phthalate, diethyl phthalate, ethylisobutyl phthalate, di-n-propyl phthalate, diisopropyl phthalate, di-n-butyl phthalate, diisobutyl phthalate, di-n-heptyl phthalate, di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate, di-n-octyl phthalate, dineopentyl phthalate, didecyl phthalate, benzylbutyl phthalate, diphenyl phthalate, diethyl naphthalenedicarboxylate, dibutyl naphthalenedicarboxylate, triethyl trimellitate, dibutyl trimellitate, etc.; and
esters of heterocyclic polycarboxylic acids, such as 3,4-furandicarboxylic acid.
Other examples of multivalent carboxylates include esters of long-chain dicarboxylic acids, such as diethyl adipate, diisobutyl adipate, diisopropyl sebacate, di-n-butyl sebacate, di-n-octyl sebacate, di-2-ethylhexyl sebacate, etc.
Furthermore, with respect to the electron donor, the organosilicon compounds and polyether compounds mentioned below, water, and anion, cation, and non-ionic surfactants, etc., may be used as electron donor (c).
Among the above, it is preferable to use a carboxylate with the present invention, and it is especially preferable to use a multivalent carboxylate, in particular, a phthalate.
Two or more types of such electron donors may be used in combination.
In bringing an abovementioned titanium compound, magnesium compound, and electron donor in contact with each other, other reaction reagents of silicon, phosphorus, aluminum, etc., may coexist, and a carrier may be used to prepare a solid titanium catalyst component (a) that is carried on a carrier.
Examples of such a carrier include Al2O3, SiO2, B2O3, MgO, CaO, TiO2, ZnO, SnO2, BaO, ThO, and resins, such as styrene-divinylbenzene copolymer, etc. Among these, Al2O3, SiO2, and styrene-divinylbenzene copolymer can be used favorably.
Although the solid titanium catalyst component (a) can be prepared employing various methods including known methods, a few examples of the preparation method shall be described briefly below.
(1) A method in which a hydrocarbon solution of the magnesium compound containing the electron donor (liquifier) is subject to contact reaction with the organometallic compound, and the solid is subject to contact reaction with the titanium compound after being precipitated or while being precipitated.
(2) A method in which a complex comprised of the magnesium compound and the electron donor is subject to a contact reaction with an organometallic compound and then subject to a contact reaction with the titanium compound.
(3) A method in which the contact product of an inorganic carrier and the organic magnesium compound is contacted and reacted with the titanium compound and the electron donor. With this method, said contact product may be contacted and reacted with a halogen-containing compound and/or an organometallic compound.
(4) A method in which a carrier on which the magnesium compound is carried is obtained from a mixture of a magnesium compound solution, containing the liquifier and optionally a hydrocarbon solvent, the electron donor, and the carrier, and said carrier is thereafter brought in contact with the titanium compound.
(5) A method in which a solution containing the magnesium compound, titanium compound, electron donor and optionally a hydrocarbon solvent is brought in contact with a carrier.
(6) A method in which a liquid-form organic magnesium compound is contacted with a halogen-containing titanium compound. In this case, an electron donor is used at least once.
(7) A method in which after a liquid-form organic magnesium compound is contacted with a halogen-containing titanium compound, the product is contacted with the titanium compound. In this case, an electron donor is used at least once.
(8) A method in which an alkoxy group containing a magnesium compound is contacted with a halogen-containing titanium compound. In this case, an electron donor is used at least once.
(9) A method in which a complex comprised of an alkoxy group containing magnesium compound and the electron donor is contacted with the titanium compound.
(10) A method in which a complex comprised of an alkoxy group containing magnesium compound and the electron donor is contacted with an organometallic compound and then contacted and reacted with the titanium compound.
(11) A method in which the magnesium compound, electron donor, and titanium compound are contacted and reacted in an arbitrary order. Prior to the reaction, the respective components may be pretreated with the electron donor, a reaction assistant such as an organometallic compound or a halogen-containing silicon compound.
(12) A method in which a liquid-form magnesium compound without reducing ability is reacted under the presence of an electron donor with a liquid-form titanium compound to precipitate a solid magnesium-titanium complex.
(13) A method in which the reaction product obtained by (12) is furthermore reacted with the titanium compound.
(14) A method in which the reaction product obtained by (11) or (12) is furthermore reacted with the electron donor or the titanium compound.
(15) A method in which a solid product obtained by crushing the magnesium compound and the electron donor and the titanium compound is treated with a halogen, a halogen compound, or an aromatic hydrocarbon. This method may include a process in which just the magnesium compound, a complex comprised of the magnesium compound and the electron donor, or both of the magnesium compound and the titanium compound is/are crushed. Alternatively, pretreatment with a reaction assistant followed by treatment with a halogen, etc., may follow the crushing process. Organometallic compounds and halogen-containing silicon compounds may be used as the reaction assistant.
(16) A method in which the magnesium compound is crushed and then contacted with the titanium compound. The electron donor is used along with a reaction assistant according to necessity in the process of crushing and/or contacting the magnesium compound.
(17) A method in which the compound obtained by any of (11) to (16) above is treated with a halogen, a halogen compound, or an aromatic hydrocarbon.
(18) A method in which the contact reaction product of a metal oxide, organic magnesium, and a halogen-containing compound is contacted with the electron donor and preferably the titanium compound.
(19) A method in which a magnesium salt of an organic acid, a magnesium compound such as an alkoxymagnesium and an aryloxymagnesium is brought in contact with the titanium compound electron donor and, optionally, a halogen-containing hydrocarbon.
(20) A method in which a hydrocarbon solution containing the magnesium compound and an alkoxytitanium is brought in contact with the electron donor and, optionally, a titanium compound. In this process, it is preferable that a halogen-containing compound such as a halogen-containing silicon compound coexists.
(21) A method in which a solid magnesium-metal (aluminum) complex is precipitated by reacting a liquid-form magnesium compound without reducing ability with an organometallic compound and then reacting the complex with the electron donor and the titanium compound.
Although the usage amounts of the respective components used in the contact process differ according to the preparation method and cannot be specified in general, it is desirable to use, for example, 0.01 to 10 moles and preferably 0.1 to 5 moles of electron donor and 0.01 to 1000 moles and preferably 0.1 to 200 moles of titanium compound per mole of magnesium compound.
The solid titanium catalyst component (a) thus obtained contains magnesium, titanium, halogen, and electron donor, and in this solid titanium catalyst component (a), it is desirable for the halogen/titanium ratio (atomic ratio) to be approximately 2 to 200 and preferable at approximately 4 to 100, the electron donor/titanium ratio (molar ratio) to be approximately 0.01 to 100 and preferable at approximately 0.02 to 10, and the magnesium/titanium ratio (atomic ratio) to be approximately 1 to 100 and preferable at approximately 2 to 50.
In the present invention, an organometallic compound (b) is used as a catalyst along with the solid titanium catalyst component (a) described above. As this organometallic compound, a compound that contains a metal selected from among groups I to III of the periodic table is preferable. Specific examples include the following organic aluminum compounds, complex alkylates of a group I metal and aluminum, and organometallic compounds of a group II metal.
(b-1) Organic aluminum compounds of the general formula, R1mAl(OR2)nHpXq (wherein R1 and R2 are hydrocarbon groups which may be the same as or different from each other, with each normally containing 1 to 15 and preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, X indicates a halogen atom, m is a number that satisfies 0 less than mxe2x89xa63, n is number that satisfies 0 less than nxe2x89xa63, p is a number that satisfies 0xe2x89xa6p less than 3, q is a number that satisfies 0xe2x89xa6q less than 3, and m+n+p+q=3).
(b-2) Complex alkylates, comprising a group I metal and aluminum and having the general formula, M1AlR14 (wherein M1 is Li, Na, or K and R1 is the same as the above).
(b-3) Dialkylates, comprising a group II or group III metal and having the general formula, R1R2M2 (wherein R1 and R2 are the same as the above and M2 is Mg, Zn, or Cd).
Examples of organic aluminum compounds belonging to (b-1) described above include:
compounds of the formula,
R1mAl(OR2)3xe2x88x92m
(wherein R1 and R2 are the same as the above and m is a number that preferably satisfies 1.5xe2x89xa6mxe2x89xa63);
compounds of the formula,
R1mAlX3xe2x88x92m
(wherein R1 is the same as the above, X is a halogen, and m preferably satisfies 0 less than m less than 3);
compounds of the formula,
R1mAlH3xe2x88x92m
(wherein R1 is the same as the above and m preferably satisfies 2 less than mxe2x89xa63); and
compounds of the formula,
R1mAl(OR2)nXq
(wherein R1 and R2 are the same as the above, X is a halogen, 0 less than mxe2x89xa63, 0xe2x89xa6n less than 3, 0xe2x89xa6q less than 3, and m+n+q=3).
Specific examples of aluminum compounds of (b-1) include trialkylaluminums, such as triethylaluminum, tributylaluminum, etc.; trialkenylaluminums, such as triisoprenylaluminum, etc.;
dialkylaluminum alkoxides, such as diethylaluminum ethoxide, dibutylaluminum butoxide, etc.;
alkylaluminum sequialkoxides, such as ethylaluminum sesquiethoxide, butylaluminum sesquibutoxide, etc.;
partially alkoxylated alkylaluminums with an average composition expressed by R12.5Al(OR2)0.5, etc.;
dialkylaluminum halides, such as diethylaluminum chloride, dibutylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum bromide, etc.;
partially halogenated alkylaluminums, including alkylaluminum sesquihalides, such as ethylaluminum sesquichloride, butylaluminum sequichloride, ethylaluminum sesquibromide, etc.; and alkylaluminum dihalides, such as ethylaluminum dichloride, propylaluminum dichloride, butylaluminum dibromide, etc.;
dialkylaluminum hydrides, such as diethylaluminum hydride, dibutylaluminum hydride, etc.;
alkylaluminum dihydrides, such as ethylaluminum dihydride, propylaluminum dihydride, etc., and other partially hydrogenated alkylaluminums; and
partially alkoxylated and halogenated alkylaluminums, such as ethylaluminum ethoxychloride, butylaluminum butoxychloride, ethylaluminum ethoxybromide, etc.
Also, organic aluminum compounds in which two or more aluminum atoms are bonded via an oxygen atom or nitrogen atom can be given as compounds similar to (b-1). Examples of such compounds include
(C2H5)2AlOAl(C2H5)2, (C4H9)2AlOAl(C4H9)2, (C2H5)2AlN(C2H5)Al(C2H5)2, and aluminoxanes, such as methylaluminoxane.
Examples of the above-described compounds of (b-2) include
LiAl(C2H5)4,
LiAl(C7H15)4, etc.
Among these, organic aluminum compounds, especially trialkylaluminums are favorable.
Two or more of organometallic compounds of (b) can be used in combination.
In addition to the above-described titanium catalyst component (a) and organometallic compound (b) used as catalysts, an organosilicon compound (c-1) or a compound having two or more ether bonds having a plurality of atoms interposed in between (c-2) is used as an electron donor in the present invention.
The organosilicon compounds (c-1) used in the present invention are of the following formula.
RanSi(ORb)4xe2x88x92nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(i)
In the above formula, n is 1, 2, or 3, each of the Ra""s is a secondary or tertiary hydrocarbon group when n is 1, at least one of the Ra""s is a secondary or tertiary hydrocarbon group when n is 2 or 3, the Ra""s may be the same as or different from each other, each of the Rb""s is a hydrocarbon group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and the Rb""s may be the same as or different from each other when 4xe2x88x92n is 2 or 3.
Examples of the secondary or tertiary hydrocarbon group in the organosilicon compound (c-1) of formula (i) include cyclopentyl groups, cyclopentenyl groups, cyclopentadienyl groups, such groups with a substituent, and hydrocarbon groups in which the carbon adjacent the Si is a secondary or tertiary carbon.
Specific examples of substituted cyclopentyl groups include cyclopentyl groups with an alkyl group, such as the 2-methylcyclopentyl group, 3-methylcyclopentyl group, 2-ethylcyclopentyl group, 2-n-butylcyclopentyl group, 2,3-dimethylcyclopentyl group, 2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl group, 2,5-dimethylcyclopentyl group, 2,3-diethylcyclopentyl group, 2,3,4-trimethylcyclopentyl group, 2,3,5-trimethylcyclopentyl group, 2,3,4-triethylcyclopentyl group, tetramethylcyclopentyl group, tetraethylcyclopentyl group, etc.
Examples of substituted cyclopentenyl groups include cyclopentenyl groups with an alkyl group, such as the 2-methylcyclopentenyl group, 3-methylcyclopentenyl group, 2-ethylcyclopentenyl group, 2-n-butylcyclopentenyl group, 2,3-dimethylcyclopentenyl group, 2,4-dimethylcyclopentenyl group, 2,5-dimethylcyclopentenyl group, 2,3,4-trimethylcyclopentenyl group, 2,3,5-trimethylcyclopentenyl group, 2,3,4-triethylcyclopentenyl group, tetramethylcyclopentenyl group, tetraethylcyclopentenyl group, etc.
Examples of substituted cyclopentadienyl groups include cyclopentadienyl groups with an alkyl group, such as the 2-methylcyclopentadienyl group, 3-methylcyclopentadienyl group, 2-ethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2-n-butylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,3-dimethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,5-dimethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,3-diethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,3,4-trimethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,3,5-trimethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,3,4-triethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,3,4,5-tetramethylcyclopentadienyl group, 2,3,4,5-tetraethylcyclopentadienyl group, 1,2,3,4,5-pentamethylcyclopentadienyl group, 1,2,3,4,5-pentaethylcyclopentadienyl group, etc.
Examples of hydrocarbon groups in which the carbon adjacent Si is a secondary carbon include i-propyl group, s-butyl group, s-amyl group, xcex1-methylbenzyl group, etc., and examples of hydrocarbon groups in which the carbon adjacent Si is a tertiary carbon include t-butyl group, t-amyl group, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-dimethylbenzyl group, adamantyl group, etc.
Examples of organosilicon compounds (c-1) of formula (i) in which n is 1 include trialkoxysilanes, such as cyclopentyltrimethoxysilane, 2-methylcyclopentyltrimethoxysilane, 2,3-dimethylcyclopentyltrimethoxysilane, cyclopentyltriethoxysilane, iso-butyltriethoxysilane, t-butyltriethoxysilane, cyclohexyltrimethoxysilane, cyclohexyltriethoxysilane, 2-norbornanetrimethoxysilane, 2-norbornanetriethoxysilane, etc.
Examples in which n is 2 include dialkoxysilanes, such as dicyclopentyldiethoxysilane, t-butylmethyldimethoxysilane, t-butylmethyldiethoxysilane, t-amylmethyldiethoxysilane, dicyclohexyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexylmethyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexylmethyldiethoxysilane, 2-norbornanemethyldimethoxysilane, etc., and dimethoxy compounds of the following formula (ii) 
In the above formula, each of Ra and Rc is each independently a cyclopentyl group, substituted cyclopentyl group, cyclopentenyl group, substituted cyclopentenyl group, cyclopentadienyl group, substituted cyclopentadienyl group, or a hydrocarbon group in which the carbon adjacent the Si is a secondary or tertiary carbon.
Examples of such dimethoxy compounds of formula (ii) include
dicyclopentyldimethoxysilane,
dicyclopentenyldimethoxysilane,
dicyclopentadienyldimethoxysilane,
di-t-butyldimethoxysilane,
di(2-methylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(3-methylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2-ethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3-dimethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,5-dimethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3-diethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,4-trimethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,5-trimethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,4-triethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(tetramethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(tetraethylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2-methylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(3-methylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2-ethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2-n-butylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3-dimethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,4-dimethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,5-dimethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,4-trimethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,5-trimethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,4-triethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(tetramethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(tetraethylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2-methylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2-ethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2-n-butylcyclopentenyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)diethoxysilane,
di(2,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,5-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3-diethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,4-trimethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane ,
di(2,3,5-trimethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,4-triethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,4,5-tetramethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(2,3,4,5-tetraethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(1,2,3,4,5-pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(1,2,3,4,5-pentaethylcyclopentadienyl)dimethoxysilane,
di-t-amyl-dimethoxysilane,
di (xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-dimethylbenzyl)dimethoxysilane,
di(adamantyl)dimethoxysilane,
adamantyl-t-butyldimethoxysilane,
cyclopentyl-t-butyldimethoxysilane,
diisopropyldimethoxysilane,
di-s-butyldimethoxysilane,
di-s-amyldimethoxysilane,
isopropyl-s-butyldimethoxysilane, etc.
Examples of compounds of formula (i) in which n is 3 include
monoalkoxysilanes, such as tricyclopentylmethoxysilane,
tricyclopentylethoxysilane,
dicyclopentylmethylmethoxysilane,
dicyclopentylethylmethoxysilane,
dicyclopentylmethylethoxysilane,
cyclopentyldimethylmethoxysilane,
cyclopentyldiethylmethoxysilane,
cyclopentyldimethylethoxysilane, etc.
Among the above, dimethoxysilanes, especially dimethoxysilanes of formula (ii) are preferable, and to be more specific, dicyclopentyldimethoxysilane, di-t-butyldimethoxysilane, di(2-methylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane, di(3-methylcyclopentyl)dimethoxysilane, and di-t-amyldimethoxysilane are preferable.
Two or more of the abovementioned organosilicon compounds (c-1) may be used in combination. In the compound used in the present invention having two or more ether bonds between which are interposed a plurality of atoms (shall also be referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9cpolyether compoundxe2x80x9d)(c-2), the atoms that exist between the ether bonds is one or more of atom selected from among carbon, silicon, oxygen, sulfur, phosphorus, and boron, and the number of such atoms is two or more. Preferably, a relatively bulky substituent, or to be more specific, a substituent of two or more carbon atoms, preferably three or more carbon atoms with a straight-chain, branched, or cyclic structure, preferably a branched or cyclic structure, is bonded to the atoms between the ether bonds. A compound is also preferable with which a plurality, preferably 3 to 20, preferably still 3 to 10, and preferably still more 3 to 7 carbon atoms are contained in the atoms that exist between the two or more ether bonds.
Compounds of the following formula can be given as examples of such a polyether compound. 
In the above formula, n is an integer that satisfies 2xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa610, each of R1 to R26 is a substituent having at least one element selected from among carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, halogen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus, boron, and silicon, and any of R1 to R26, preferably R1 to R2n may jointly form a ring other than the benzene ring and may contain an atom other than a carbon atom in the main chain.
Specific examples of such polyether compounds include
2-(2-ethylhexyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-isopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-s-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-cyclohexyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-phenyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-cumyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(2-phenylethyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(p-chlorophenyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(diphenylmethyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(1-naphthyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(2-flurophenyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(1-decahydronaphthyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(p-t-butylphenyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-dicyclohexyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-dicyclopentyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-diethyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-dipropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-diisopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-dibutyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-methyl-2-propyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-methyl-2-benzyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-methyl-2-ethyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-methyl-2-isopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-methyl-2-phenyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-methyl-2-cyclohexyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-bis(p-chlorophenyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-bis(2-cyclohexylethyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-methyl-2-isobutyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-methyl-2-(2-ethylhexyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-diisobutyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-diphenyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-dibenzyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-diisobutyl-1,3-diethoxypropane,
2,2-diisobutyl-1,3-dibutoxypropane,
2-isobutyl-2-isopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(1-methylbutyl)-2-isopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-(1-methylbutyl)-2-s-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-di-s-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-di-t-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-dineopentyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-isopropyl-2-isopentyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-phenyl-2-isopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-phenyl-2-s-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-benzyl-2-isopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-benzyl-2-s-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-phenyl-2-benzyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-cyclopentyl-2-isopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-cyclopentyl-2-s-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-cyclohexyl-2-isopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-cyclohexyl-2-s-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-isopropyl-2-s-butyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane
2-cyclohexyl-2-cyclohexylmethyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,3-diphenyl-1,4-diethoxybutane,
2,3-dicyclohexyl-1,4-diethoxybutane,
2,2-dibenzyl-1,4-diethoxybutane,
2,3-dicyclohexyl-1,4-diethoxybutane,
2,3-diisopropyl-1,4-diethoxybutane,
2,2-bis(p-methylphenyl)-1,4-dimethoxybutane,
2,3-bis(p-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dimethoxybutane,
2,3-bis(p-fluorophenyl)-1,4-dimethoxybutane,
2,4-diphenyl-1,5-dimethoxypentane,
2,5-diphenyl-1,5-dimethoxyhexane,
2,4-diisopropyl-1,5-dimethoxypentane,
2,4-diisobutyl-1,5-dimethoxypentane,
2,4-diisoamyl-1,5-dimethoxypentane,
3-methoxymethyltetrahydrofuran,
3-methoxymethyldioxane,
1,3-diisobutoxypropane,
1,2-diisobutoxypropane,
1,2-diisobutoxyethane,
1,3-diisoamyloxypropane,
1,3-diisoneopentyloxyethane,
1,3-dineopentyloxypropane,
2,2-tetramethylene-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-pentamethylene-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-hexamethylene-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
1,2-bis(methoxymethyl)cyclohexane,
2,8-dioxaspiro[5,5]undecane,
3,7-dioxabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane,
3,7-dioxabicyclo[3,3,0]octane,
3,3-diisobutyl-1,5-oxononane,
6,6-diisobutyldioxyheptane,
1,1-dimethoxymethylcyclopentane,
1,1-bis(dimethoxymethyl)cyclohexane,
1,1-bis(methoxymethyl)bicyclo[2,2,1]heptane,
1,1-dimethoxymethylcyclopentane,
2-methyl-2-methoxymethyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2-cyclohexyl-2-ethoxymethyl-1,3-diethoxypropane,
2-cyclohexyl-2-methoxymethyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane,
2,2-diisobutyl-1,3-dimethoxycyclohexane,
2-isopropyl-2-isoamyl-1,3-dimethoxycyclohexane,
2-cyclohexyl-2-methoxymethyl-1,3-dimethoxycyclohexane,
2-isopropyl-2-methoxymethyl-1,3-dimethoxycyclohexane,
2-isobutyl-2-methoxymethyl-1,3-dimethoxycyclohexane,
2-cyclohexyl-2-ethoxymethyl-1,3-diethoxycyclohexane,
2-cyclohexyl-2-ethoxymethyl-1,3-dimethoxycyclohexane,
2-isopropyl-2-ethoxymethyl-1,3-diethoxycyclohexane,
2-isopropyl-2-ethoxymethyl-1,3-dimethoxycyclohexane,
2-isobutyl-2-ethoxymethyl-1,3-diethoxycyclohexane,
2-isobutyl-2-ethoxymethyl-1,3-dimethoxycyclohexane,
tris(p-methoxyphenyl)phosphine,
methylphenyl-bis(methoxymethyl)silane,
diphenyl-bis(methoxymethyl)silane
methylcyclohexyl-bis(methoxymethyl)silane,
di-t-butyl-bis(methoxymethyl)silane,
cyclohexyl-t-butyl-bis(methoxymethyl)silane,
i-propyl-t-butyl-bis(methoxymethyl)silane, etc.
Among the above, 1,3-diethers are used preferably, and 2,2-diisobutyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2-isopropyl-2-isopentyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2,2-dicyclohexyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, and 2,2-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane are used especially preferably.
Two or more of the above polyether compounds (c-2) may be used in combination.
In the present invention, an organosilicon compound (c-1) and a polyether compound (c-2) mentioned above can be used in combination as the electron donor (c).
Furthermore, organosilicon compounds of the following formula may also be used in combination.
RnSi(ORxe2x80x2)4xe2x88x92n
(In the above formula, R and Rxe2x80x2 are hydrocarbon groups, 0 less than n less than 4, and organosilicon compounds indicated by this formula do not include organosilicon compounds (c-1) of formula (i) given above.)
Specific examples include trimethylmethoxysilane, trimethylethoxysilane, dimethyldimethoxysilane, dimethyldiethoxysilane, diisopropyldimethoxysilane, diphenyldimethoxysilane, phenylmethyldimethoxysilane, diphenyldiethoxysilane, bis-o-tolyldimethoxysilane, bis-m-tolyldimethoxysilane, bis-p-tolyldimethoxysilane, bis-p-tolyldiethoxysilane, bis-ethylphenyldimethoxysilane, ethyltrimethoxysilane, ethyltriethoxysilane, vinyltrimethoxysilane, methyltrimethoxysilane, n-propyltriethoxysilane, decyltrimethoxysilane, decyltriethoxysilane, phenyltrimethoxysilane, chloropropyltrimethoxysilane, methyltriethoxysilane, ethyltriethoxysilane, vinyltriethoxysilane, n-butyltriethoxysilane, phenyltriethoxysilane, xcex3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, chlorotriethoxysilane, ethyltriisopropoxysilane, vinyltributoxysilane, trimethylphenoxysilane, methyltriallyloxysilane, vinyl-tris(xcex2-methoxyethoxysilane), vinyltriacetoxysilane, etc.
Ethyl silicate, butyl silicate, dimethyltetraethoxydisiloxane, etc., may also be used.
In the present invention, prepolymerization can be performed in advance in the process of producing crystalline polypropylene using a catalyst comprised of the abovementioned solid titanium catalyst (a), organometallic compound (b), and electron donor (c).
In the prepolymerization process, an olefin is polymerized in the presence of solid titanium catalyst (a), organometallic compound (b) and optionally electron donor (c). As the olefin to be prepolymerized, straight chain olefins, such as ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 1-octene, 1-hexadecene, 1-eicocene, etc., and olefins with a branched structure, such as 3-methyl-1-butene, 3-methyl-1-pentene, 3-ethyl-1-pentene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 4-methyl-1-hexene, 4,4-dimethyl-1-hexene, 4,4-dimethyl-1-pentene, 4-ethyl-1-hexene, 3-ethyl-1-hexene, allylnaphthalene, allylnorbornane, styrene, dimethylstyrenes, vinylnaphthalenes, allyltoluenes, allylbenzene, vinylcyclohexane, vinylcyclopentane, vinylcycloheptane, allyltrialkylsilanes, etc., may be used and these may also be copolymerized.
Among the above, 3-methyl-1-butene, 3-methyl-1-pentene, 3-ethyl-1-hexene, vinylcyclohexane, allyltrimethylsilane, dimethylstyrene are especially preferred for use.
It is especially preferable to use the catalyst with which 3-methyl-1-butene is prepolymerized since the polypropylene that is produced will be high in rigidity.
It is desirable to perform the prepolymerization so that approximately 0.1 to 1000 g, preferably at approximately 0.3 to 500 g of polymer will be produced per 1 g of solid titanium catalyst component (a).
If the prepolymerization quantity is too large, the production efficiency of the (co)polymer in the main polymerization may drop and fish-eye may tend to occur easily in films, etc., formed from the (co)polymer obtained.
In the prepolymerization process, the catalyst can be used at a considerably higher concentration than the catalyst concentration in the system for the main polymerization.
It is usually desirable for the solid titanium catalyst component (a) to be used at a concentration in terms of titanium atoms per 1 liter of polymerization volume of approximately 0.01 to 200 millimoles, preferably at approximately 0.05 to 100 millimoles.
It is usually desirable for the organometallic compound (b) to be used at an amount of approximately 0.1 to 100 millimoles, preferably at approximately 0.5 to 50 millimoles per 1 mole of titanium atom in the solid titanium catalyst component (a).
Although the electron donor (c) may or may not be used in the prepolymerization, it can be used at an amount of 0.1 to 50 millimoles, preferably 0.5 to 30 millimoles, and preferably still at 1 to 10 millimoles per 1 mole of titanium atom in the solid titanium catalyst component (a).
It is preferable to perform the prepolymerization under mild conditions and by adding the olefin to be prepolymerized and the abovementioned catalyst to an inert hydrocarbon medium.
Examples of the inert hydrocarbon medium include aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as propane, butane, pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, decane, dodecane, kerosene, etc.; alicyclic hydrocarbons, such as cyclopentane, cyclohexane, methylcyclopentane, etc.; aromatic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as ethylene chloride, chlorobenzene, etc.; and mixtures of the above hydrocarbons. It is especially preferable to use an aliphatic hydrocarbon.
The prepolymerization temperature may be a temperature at which the prepolymer that is produced will not dissolve in practical terms in the inert hydrocarbon medium and is usually set to xe2x88x9220 to +100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9220 to +80xc2x0 C., and preferably still at 0 to +40xc2x0 C.
The prepolymerization may be carried out by the batch method, continuous method, etc.
Hydrogen, etc., may be used in the prepolymerization process to adjust the molecular weight.
In the present invention, it is desirable to use the solid titanium catalyst component (a) (or the prepolymer catalyst) at an amount of approximately 0.0001 to 50 millimoles, preferable at approximately 0.001 to 10 millimoles in terms of titanium atoms per 1 liter of polymerization volume.
It is desirable to use the organometallic compound (b) at an amount of approximately 1 to 2000 moles, preferable at approximately 2 to 500 moles in terms of metal atom per 1 mole of titanium atom in the polymerization system. It is desirable to use the electron donor (c) at an amount of approximately 0.0001 to 50 moles, preferable at approximately 0.01 to 20 moles per 1 mole of metal atom in the organometallic compound (b).
In multiple-stage polymerization of polypropylene using the catalyst described above, the propylene may be copolymerized with a different monomer mentioned above in any stage or in all stages as long as the objects of the present invention are not spoiled.
In the present invention, it is preferable to polymerize the propylene in multiple stages and it is preferable to produce crystalline polypropylene of different molecular weight in each stage. For example, if the polymerization of propylene is to be performed in two stages, crystalline polypropylene of an intrinsic viscosity (xcex71st) of 8 to 20 dl/g, preferably 8.5 to 15 dl/g can be produced in the first stage at an amount corresponding to 0.5 to 15 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene, and then crystalline polypropylene of an intrinsic viscosity (xcex72nd) of 0.8 to 4.0 dl/g can be produced in the second stage at an amount corresponding to 99.5 to 85 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene.
Also for example, if the polymerization of propylene is to be performed in three stages, crystalline polypropylene of an intrinsic viscosity (xcex71st) of 8 to 20 dl/g, preferably 8.5 to 15 dl/g can be produced in the first stage at an amount corresponding to 0.5 to 15 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene, and crystalline polypropylene of an intrinsic viscosity (xcex72nd) of 3 to 10 dl/g, preferably 4 to 9 dl/g can then be produced in the second stage at an amount corresponding to 0.5 to 30 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene, and then crystalline polypropylene of an intrinsic viscosity (xcex73rd) of 0.8 to 4.0 dl/g, preferably 0.8 to 3.0 dl/g can be produced in the third stage at an amount corresponding to 99 to 55 wt. % of the finally obtained crystalline polypropylene.
In this process, it is preferable that an inequality
{((xcex71st)+(xcex73rd))/2}xe2x88x921xe2x89xa6(xcex72nd)xe2x89xa6{((xcex71st)+(xcex73rd))/2}+1
be satisfied.
In each of the abovementioned stages, propylene is homopolymerized or propylene and another monomer are copolymerized to produce crystalline polypropylene, and it is desirable to produce a crystalline polypropylene that contains units derived from propylene at an amount of more than 90 mole %, preferably 95 to 100 mole % in each stage.
Though the order of the abovementioned stages is not specified in particular and the polymerization may be carried in an order that differs from those given above, the above orders are preferable.
The molecular weight of crystalline polypropylene obtained in each stage can be adjusted for example by changing the amount of hydrogen supplied to the polymerization system.
In the present invention, just the high molecular weight components of the crystalline polypropylene obtained by the above-described polymerization may be taken out and used as the crystalline polypropylene. The high molecular weight components of the crystalline polypropylene can be obtained as the components of the crystalline polypropylene obtained by polymerization that are insoluble in 85 to 125xc2x0 C. decane, or to be more specific, as components that are precipitated at 85 to 125xc2x0 C. upon dissolving said polypropylene and are then collected by hot filtration, etc. The chip contact method, etc., using seed polymer (chips) may be used for the precipitation of these components. In the chip contact method, the precipitation temperature of the high molecular weight components does not necessarily have to be set to the abovementioned temperature range.
In the present invention, in addition to the process of production of the crystalline polypropylene components by the above-described multiple-stage polymerization, a process of copolymerization of propylene and ethylene may be further carried out to form a propylene/ethylene copolymer rubber component and thereby produce the crystalline polypropylene of the present invention as a propylene block copolymer.
The polymerization may be carried out by a gas phase polymerization method or a liquid phase polymerization method, such as the solution polymerization method and suspension polymerization method, and a different method may be employed in each of the stages described above. The polymerization may also be carried out by any of the batchwise, semi-continuous, and continuous methods, and each of the above-described stages may be carried out in a plurality of polymerizers, for example, two to ten polymerizers.
An inert hydrocarbon may be used as the polymerization medium and liquid propylene may also be used as the polymerization medium.
With regard to the polymerization conditions of each stage, the polymerization temperature is suitably selected to be in the range of approximately xe2x88x9250 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably at approximately 20 to 100xc2x0 C., and the polymerization pressure is suitably selected to be in the range of normal pressure to 100 kg/cm2, preferably at approximately 2 to 50 kg/cm2.
In the polymerization process, it is desirable for the above-described solid titanium catalyst component (a) (or the prepolymer catalyst) to be used at a concentration in terms of titanium atoms per 1 liter of polymerization volume of approximately 0.0001 to 50 millimoles, preferably at approximately 0.001 to 10 millimoles.
It is desirable for the organometallic compound (b) to be used at an amount corresponding to approximately 1 to 2000 millimoles, preferably at approximately 2 to 500 millimoles in terms of metal atom per 1 mole of titanium atom in solid titanium catalyst component (a). It is desirable for the electron donor (c) to be used at an amount of approximately 0.001 to 50 millimoles, preferably at approximately 0.01 to 20 millimoles per 1 mole of metal atom in organometallic compound (b).
If a prepolymer catalyst has been used, the solid titanium catalyst component (a) and organometallic compound (b) may be added anew as necessary. The organometallic compound (b) used in prepolymerization and that used in main polymerization may be the same as or different from each other.
The electron donor (c) is used in at least one of either the prepolymerization process or the main polymerization process, and, for example, it is used in only the main polymerization process or in both the prepolymerization and main polymerization processes. The electron donor (c) used in prepolymerization and that used in the main polymerization may be the same as or different from each other.
The respective catalyst components described above do not have to be added anew in each of the processes that are carried out subsequently but may also be added as suitable.
When the catalyst described above is used, the degree of crystallization or the stereoregularity index of the polypropylene that is obtained will not be lowered and the catalyst activity will not be lowered even when hydrogen is used in the polymerization process.
In the present invention, since polypropylene can be produced at a high yield per unit quantity of the solid titanium catalyst component, the amount of the catalyst, and in particular the halogen content in the polypropylene can be reduced in a relative manner. The operation of removing the catalyst in the polypropylene can thus be omitted and rusting of the die will be unlikely to occur in the process of molding a molded product using the polypropylene obtained.
The crystalline polypropylene of the present invention may also be obtained by blending two or more types of crystalline polypropylenes of different intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) produced using the above-described catalyst for production of highly stereoregular polypropylene. For example, the crystalline polypropylene may be obtained by blending 0.5 to 15 wt. % of crystalline polypropylene having an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 8 to 20 dl/g with 99.5 to 85 wt. % of crystalline polypropylene of an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) of 0.8 to 4.0 dl/g.
The polypropylene composition of the present invention is comprised of components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane and optionally components insoluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane and the components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane that are also components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane are comprised of the crystalline polypropylene that satisfies the characteristics (1) to (4) given above.
The polypropylene composition of the present invention simply has to contain the crystalline polypropylene described above and components besides said crystalline polypropylene are not specified in particular.
The components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane that are also components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane of the polypropylene composition are components that remain after eliminating inorganic filler and other components insoluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane from the polypropylene composition, in other words, the components which precipitate at 64xc2x0 C. upon separation of the components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane by decane as was done with the crystalline polypropylene described above.
The elimination of components insoluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane from the polypropylene composition is carried out as follows.
300 ml of decane, 500 cc of glass beads, and approximately 2 g of sample (polypropylene composition) are placed in a transparent flask set inside a constant temperature bath. Stirring is then performed while heating the constant temperature bath to approximately 146xc2x0 C. to dissolve the sample (the sample solution becomes turbid at first).
When the sample solution becomes transparent, the decane solution, in which the polypropylene is dissolved, is transferred to a beaker of 1 liter while performing vacuum suction on said beaker to separate the components soluble at 140xc2x0 C. from the components insoluble at 140xc2x0 C. (If the sample solution that has been transferred to the beaker is colored at this time, the solution is returned to the flask, glass beads are added as necessary, and the solution is reheated to approximately 146xc2x0 C. and stirred to dissolve the sample.)
Then in order to separate the components soluble at 140xc2x0 C., the decane solution in the beaker from which the components insoluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane have been removed in the above manner is combined with the wash liquid resulting from washing the interior of the flask by adding 150 ml of decane.
It is desirable for the polypropylene composition of the present invention to contain 70 wt. % or more of the components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane.
It is desirable for the above-described crystalline polypropylene (components insoluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane) to be contained in said components soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane at an amount of 60 wt. % or more, preferably 65 to 100 wt. %.
In addition to the crystalline polypropylene described above, the polypropylene composition may specifically contain, for example, rubber components, additives, other polymers, inorganic fillers, etc., as other components.
Of said other components, inorganic compounds, such as the inorganic filler are usually the components of the polypropylene composition that are insoluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane while the organic compounds are usually the components of the polypropylene composition that are soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane.
The polypropylene composition of the present invention may contain rubber components for improving the impact strength, and it is desirable that this rubber component is an ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer and/or a styrene copolymer.
Such a rubber component is a component of the polypropylene composition that is soluble in 140xc2x0 C. decane and that is also a component that is soluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane. Normally included among said components soluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane are components soluble in 64xc2x0 C. decane of the crystalline polypropylene itself (atatic polypropylene components and/or copolymer rubber components).
It is desirable that the ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer is a random copolymer of ethylene and an xcex1-olefin of 3 to 20 carbon atoms and to be an elastomer-like substance.
It is desirable that the ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer contains 25 to 90 mole % of units derived from ethylene and 10 to 75 mole % of units derived from an a- olefin of 3 to 10 carbon atoms.
Examples of such xcex1-olefins include propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadodecene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, etc.
Among the above, xcex1-olefins of 4 to 10 carbon atoms are preferable.
The ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer may also contain units derived from other polymerizable monomers as necessary and to the extent that will not spoil the characteristics of the present invention.
Examples of such other polymerizable monomers include vinyl compounds, such as styrene, vinylcyclopentene, vinylcyclohexane, vinylnorbornane, etc.; vinyl esters, such as vinyl acetate; unsaturated organic acids and derivatives thereof, such as maleic anhydride, etc.; conjugated dienes; and non-conjugated polyenes, such as 1,4-hexadiene, 1,6-octadiene, 2-methyl-1,5-hexadiene, 6-methyl-1,5-heptadiene, 7-methyl-1,6-octadiene, dicyclopentadiene, cyclohexadiene, dicyclooctadiene, methylene norbornene, 5-vinylnorbornene, 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene, 5-methylene-2-norbornene, 5-isopropylidine-2-norbornene, 6-chloromethyl-5-isopropenyl-2-norbornene, 2,3-diisopropylidene-5-norbornene, 2-ethylidene-3-isopropylidene-5-norbornene, 2-propenyl-2,2-norbornadiene, etc.
The ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer may contain 10 mole % or less, preferably 5 mole % or less, and preferably still 3 mole % or less of the units derived from such other polymerizable monomers.
The ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer may contain two or more types of units derived from xcex1-olefins of 3 to 20 carbon atoms and may also contain two or more types of units derived from other polymerizable monomers.
It is desirable that the density of such an ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer is 0.850 to 0.895 g/cm3, preferably 0.855 to 0.890 g/cm3.
It is desirable that the melt flow rate (MFR: ASTM D1238; 190xc2x0 C., under a load of 2.16 kg) of the ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer is 0.01 to 100 g/10 minutes, preferably 0.05 to 50 g/10 minutes.
It is preferable that the ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer has an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) (measured in 135xc2x0 C. decalin) of 1 to 5 dl/g, a glass transition temperature Tg of xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. or less, and a density of 0.850 to 0.900 g/cm3.
Specific examples of such an ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer include ethylene/propylene random copolymer, ethylene/1-butene random copolymer, ethylene/propylene/1-butene random copolymer, ethylene/propylene/ethylidene-norbornene random copolymer, ethylene/1-hexene random copolymer, ethylene/1-octene random copolymer, etc. Among these, the ethylene/propylene random copolymer, ethylene/1-butene random copolymer, and ethylene/1-octene random copolymer can be used especially preferably and two or more of these may be used in combination.
The ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer may be produced by a conventionally known method using a vanadium catalyst, titanium catalyst, or metallocene catalyst, etc. The above-described ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer is excellent in compatibility with the above-described polypropylene, and a polypropylene composition with excellent impact resistance and excellent fluidity as well as excelent rigidity can be formed from these components.
It is desirable that the styrene copolymer is a styrene block copolymer comprised of block polymer units derived from an aromatic vinyl and block polymer units derived from a conjugated diene.
Specific examples of aromatic vinyls that form this styrene copolymer include styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, 3-methylstyrene, p-methylstyrene, 4-propylstyrene, 4-dodecylstyrene, 4-cyclohexylstyrene, 2-ethyl-4-benzylstyrene, 4-(phenylbutyl)styrene, 1-vinylnaphthalene, 2-vinylnaphthalene, etc. Among these, styrene is preferable.
It is desirable that the styrene copolymer used in the present invention contains 5 to 80 wt. %, preferably 8 to 80 wt. % of aromatic vinyl polymer units. The aromatic vinyl unit content can be measured using the usual methods, such as the infrared spectroscopy method, NMR spectroscopy method, etc.
Examples of conjugated dienes include butadiene, isoprene, pentadiene, 2,3-dimethylbutadiene, and combinations of the above. Among these, isoprene and combinations of butadiene and isoprene are preferable.
In the case where the conjugated diene block polymer unit is formed from butadiene and isoprene, it is preferable that units derived from isoprene is contained at an amount of 40 mole % or more.
The conjugated diene block polymer unit thus comprised of butadiene/isoprene copolymer units may be a random copolymer unit, a block copolymer unit, or a tapered copolymer unit of butadiene and isoprene.
In the present invention, all or part of the carbon-carbon double bonds in the conjugated diene block polymer unit may be hydrogenated.
Though the hydrogenation ratio is determined according to the desired heat resistance, weather resistance, etc., said ratio can be 50% or more, preferably 70% or more. If heat resistance and weather resistance are especially required of the resin composition of the present invention, it is preferable that the hydrogenation ratio is 80% or more.
The form of the styrene block copolymer thus comprised of an aromatic vinyl block polymer unit (X) and a conjugated diene block polymer unit (Y) is indicated for example as X(YX)n or (XY)n [where n is an integer greater than or equal to 1].
Among the above, copolymers of the form X(YX)n and especially of the form X-Y-X are preferable, and to be more specific, polystyrene/polyisoprene (or isoprene/butadiene)/polystyrene block copolymers are preferable.
In such a styrene block copolymer, the aromatic vinyl block units (X), which are hard segments, exist as crosslinkage points for the conjugated diene rubber block units (Y) to form a physical crosslink (domain). The conjugated diene rubber block unit (Y) that exists between the aromatic vinyl block units (X) is a soft segment and has rubber elasticity.
The copolymerized diene units of the styrene block copolymer obtained in the above manner are hydrogenated as necessary by a known method.
Specific examples of styrene copolymers used in the present invention include:
styrene/isoprene block copolymers (SI) and their hydrogenated forms (SEP),
styrene/isoprene/styrene block copolymers (SIS) and their hydrogenated forms (SEPS; polystyrene-polyethylene/propylene-polystyrene block copolymers),
styrene/butadiene copolymers (SB) and their hydrogenated forms (SEB),
styrene/butadiene/styrene block copolymers (SBS) and their hydrogenated forms (SEBS; polystyrene-polyethylene/butylene-polystyrene copolymer), etc., and to be more specific, include HYBRAR (made by Kuraray Co., Ltd.), Kraton (trade name; made by Shell Chemical Co., Ltd.,), Cariflex TR (made by Shell Chemical Co., Ltd.), Solprene (made by Phillips Petroleum Co.), Europene SOLT (made by ANIC Co.), Tufprene (made by Asahi Chemical Co., Ltd.), Solprene-T (made by Japan Elastomer Co.), JSRTR (made by Japan Synthetic Rubber Co.), Denka STR (made by Denki Kagaku Co.), Quintac (made by Nihon Zeon Co.), Kraton G (made by Shell Chemical Co., Ltd.), Tuftech (made by Asahi Chemical Co., Ltd.) (All of the above are trade names.), etc.
Among the above, SEBS, SEPS, etc. are used preferably.
It is desirable that the styrene copolymer used in the present invention normally has a melt flow rate (MFR: ASTM D1238, 200xc2x0 C., under load of 2.16 kg) of 0.1 to 150 g/10 minutes and an intrinsic viscosity (xcex7) (in 135xc2x0 C. decalin) of 0.01 to 10 dl/g, preferably 0.08 to 7 dl/g.
It is also desirable that the crystallinity as measured by the X-ray diffraction method is 0 to 10%, preferably 0 to 7%, and preferably still 0 to 5%.
It is desirable that the density is 0.88 to 0.94 g/cm3.
Two or more types of the abovementioned styrene copolymers may be used in combination.
Also in the present invention, an ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer and a styrene copolymer may be used in combination.
In preparing the polypropylene composition of the present invention, an abovementioned ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer and/or styrene copolymer may be used at an amount of 0 to 70 parts by weight, preferably 0 to 50 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of crystalline polypropylene.
Additives that may be contained in the polypropylene composition of the present invention include nucleating agents, antioxidants, hydrochloric acid absorbents, heatproofing stabilizers, weathering agents, light stabilizers, ultraviolet absorbing agents, slip agents, anti-blocking agents, anti-fogging agents, lubricants, antistatic agents, flame retardants, pigments, dyes, dispersing agents, copper deactivators, neutralizers, foaming agents, plasticizing agents, anti-foaming agents, crosslinking agents, flow property improving agents, such as peroxides, etc., weld strength improving agents, natural oils, synthetic oils, waxes, etc.
It is especially preferable that the polypropylene composition of the present invention contains a nucleating agent, and this nucleating agent may be the abovementioned prepolymer that is contained in the polypropylene. Also, various other known nucleating agents may be contained and both such nucleating agents and said prepolymer may be contained. By containing such nucleating agents, the crystal particles are made fine and the crystallization rate is improved to enable high-speed molding.
Although various conventionally known nucleating agents can be used without restriction as the nucleating agent besides the prepolymer, nucleating agents of the following formula can be used preferably in particular. 
(In the above formula, R1 indicates oxygen, sulfur, or a hydrocarbon group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and R2 and R3 may be the same as or different from each other of each indicating hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms. The R2""s may be bonded with each other to form a ring, the R3""s may be bonded with each other to form a ring, and R2 and R3 may be bonded together to form a ring. M indicates a metal atom of valence 1 to 3 and n is an integer with a value of 1 to 3.) Specific examples include sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, lithium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, lithium-2,21-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4-i-propyl-6-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, lithium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4-methyl-6-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, lithium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4-ethyl-6-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, calcium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-methyl-6-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], calcium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-ethyl-6-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], calcium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis-(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], magnesium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], magnesium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-t-octylphenyl)phosphate], sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-butylidene-bis(4,6-di-methylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-butylidene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-t-octylmethylene-bis(4,6-di-methylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-2,21-t-octylmethylene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, calcium-bis(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate), magnesium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], barium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4-methyl-6-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4-ethyl-6-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, sodium (4,4xe2x80x2-dimethyl-5,6xe2x80x2-di-t-butyl-2,2xe2x80x2-biphenyl)phosphate, calcium-bis[(4,4xe2x80x2-dimethyl-6,6xe2x80x2-di-t-butyl-2,2xe2x80x2-biphenyl)phosphate], sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4-m-butyl-6-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4,6-di-methylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4,6-di-ethylphenyl)phosphate, potassium-2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, calcium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis-(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], magnesium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis[4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], barium-bis[2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], aluminum-tris[2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate], aluminum-tris[2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, and mixtures of two or more of the above.
Among the above, sodium-2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphate is particularly preferable. 
(In the above formula, R4 indicates hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, M indicates a metal atom of a valence of 1 to 3, and n indicates an integer of value 1 to 3.)
Specific examples include sodium-bis(4-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-bis(4-methylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-bis(4-ethylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-bis(4-i-propylphenyl)phosphate, sodium-bis(4-t-octylphenyl)phosphate, potassium-bis(4-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, calcium-bis(4-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, magnesium-bis(4-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, lithium-bis(4-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, aluminum-bis(4-t-butylphenyl)phosphate, and mixtures of two or more of the above.
Among the above, sodium-bis(4-t-butylphenyl)phosphate is preferred. 
(In the above formula, R5 indicates hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms.) Specific examples include 1,3,2,4-dibenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-benzylidene-2,4-p-methylbenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-benzylidene-2,4-p-ethylbenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-methylbenzylidene-2,4-benzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-ethylbenzylidene-2,4-benzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-methylbenzylidene-2,4-p-ethylbenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-ethylbenzylidene-2,4-p-methylbenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-methylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-ethylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-n-propylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-i-propylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-n-butylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-s-butylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-t-butylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(2xe2x80x2-4xe2x80x2-dimethylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-methoxybenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-ethoxybenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3-benzylidene-2,4-p-chlorobenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-chlorobenzylidene-2,4-benzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-chlorobenzylidene-2,4-p-methylbenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-chlorobenzylidene-2,4-p-ethylbenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-methylbenzylidene-2,4-p-chlorobenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3-p-ethylbenzylidene-2,4-p-chlorobenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-chlorobenzylidene)sorbitol, and mixtures of two or more of the above.
Among the above, 1,3,2,4-dibenzylidenesorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-methylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3,2,4-di(p-ethylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3-p-chlorobenzylidene-2,4-p-methylbenzylidenesorbitol, and 1,3,2,4-di(p-chlorobenzylidene)sorbitol, and mixtures of two or more of these are preferred.
The nucleating agents include metal salts of aromatic carboxylic acids and fatty carboxylic acids, such as aluminum benzoate, aluminum p-t-butylbenzonate, sodium adipate, sodium thiophenecarboxylate, sodium pyrolecarboxylate, etc. Talc and other inorganic compounds mentioned below may also be used as nucleating agents.
In preparing the polypropylene composition, it is desirable to use about 0.001 to 10 parts by weight, preferably 0.01 to 5 parts by weight, and preferably still 0.1 to 3 parts by weight of the abovementioned nucleating agents based on 100 parts by weight of polypropylene.
Phenol antioxidants, sulfur antioxidants, and phosphorus antioxidants can be used as the antioxidant.
Examples of phenol antioxidants include phenols, such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxytoluene), stearyl(3,3-dimethyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)thioglycolate, stearyl-xcex2-(4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenol)propionate, distearyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl phosphonate, 2,4,6-tris(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxybenzylthio)-1,3,5-triazine, distearyl (4-hydroxy-3-methyl-5-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(4-methyl-6-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[6-(1-methylcyclohexyl)p-cresol], bis[3,5-bis[4-hydroxy-3-tert-butylphenyl)butyric acid]glycol ester, 4,4xe2x80x2-butylidene-bis(6-tert-butyl-m-cresol), 1,1,3-tris(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)butane, bis[2-tert-butyl-4-methyl-6-(2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-methylbenzyl)phenyl]terephthalate, 1,3,5-tris(2,6-dimethyl-3-hydroxy-4-tert-butyl)benzyl isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, tetrakis methylene-3-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionatelmethane, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris[(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionyloxyethyl]isocyanurate, 2-octylthio-4,6-di(4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butyl)phenoxy-1,3,5-triazine, 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-m-cresol), etc.; and polyphenol oligocarbonates, such as the oligocarbonate (of degree of polymerization of 2 to 10) of 4,4xe2x80x2-butylidene-bis(2-tert-butyl-5-methylphenol).
Examples of sulfur antioxidants include dialkyl thiodipropionates, such as dilauryl-, dimyristyl- and distearyl-thiodipropionates, and polyalcohol (for example, glycerine, trimethylolethane, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, trishydroxyethyl isocyanurate) esters of butyl-, octyl-, lauryl-, stearyl-, and other alkyl thiopropionic acid (for example, pentaerythritol tetralauryl thiopropionate).
Examples of phosphorus antioxidants include trioctyl phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, tridecyl phosphite, octyl-diphenyl phosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, triphenyl phosphite, tris(butoxyethyl)phosphite, tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tetra(tridecyl)-1,1,3-tris(2-methyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)butane diphosphite, tetra(C12-C15 mixed alkyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidene diphenyl diphosphite, tetra(tridecyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-butylidene bis(3-methyl-6-tert-butylphenol) diphosphite, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)phosphite, tris(mono.di mixed nonylphenyl)phosphite, hydrogenated-4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidene diphenol polyphosphite, bis(octylphenyl).bis[4,4xe2x80x2-butylidene-bis(3-methyl-6-tert-butylphenol)].1,6-hexanediol diphosphite, phenyl.4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidene diphenol-pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris[4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidene-bis(2-tert-butylphenol)]phosphite, phenyl.disodecyl phosphite, di(nonylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite), tris(1,3-di-stearoyloxyisopropyl)phosphite, 4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidene-bis(2-tert-butylphenol).di(nonylphenyl)phosphite, 9,10-di-hydro-9-oxa-9-oxa-10-phosphaphenanthrene-10-oxide, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, etc.
Other antioxidants that can be used include, 6-hydroxycoumarone derivatives, such as xcex1, xcex2, xcex3, and xcex4 tocopherols and their mixtures, the 2,5-dimethyl-substituted form, 2,5,8-trimethyl-substituted form, and 2,5,7,8-tetramethyl-substituted form of 2-(4-methyl-penta-3-enyl)-6-hydroxycoumarone, 2,2,7-trimethyl-5-tert-butyl-6-hydroxycoumarone, 2,2,5-trimethyl-7-tert-butyl-6-hydroxycoumarone, 2,2,5-trimethyl-6-tert-butyl-6-hydroxycoumarone, 2,2-dimethyl-5-tert-butyl-6-hydroxycoumarone, etc.
Furthermore, a double compound of the general formula, MxAly(OH)2x+3yxe2x88x922z(A)z.aH2O (wherein M is Mg, Ca, or Zn, A is an anion other than the hydroxide group, x, y, and z are positive numbers, and a is 0 or a positive number), for example,
Mg6Al2(OH)16CO3.4H2O,
Mg5Al2(OH)14CO3.4H2O,
Mg10Al2(OH)22(CO3)2.4H2O,
Mg6Al2(OH)16HPO4.4H2O,
Ca6Al2(OH)16CO3.4H2O,
Zn6Al2(OH)16CO3.4H2O,
Zn6Al2(OH)16SO4.4H2O,
Mg6Al2(OH)16SO3.4H2O, etc., can be contained as the hydrochloric acid absorbent.
Examples of light stabilizers include hydroxybenzophenones, such as 2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone, 2-hydroxy-4-n-octoxybenzophenone-2,2xe2x80x2-di-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone, 2,4-dihydroxybenzophene, etc.; benzotriazoles, such as 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(21-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amylphenyl)benzotriazole, etc.; benzoates, such as phenylsalicylate, p-tert-butylphenylsalicylate, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, etc.; nickel compounds, such as the Ni salt of 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-tert-octylphenol), [2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-tert-octylphenolate)]-n-butylamine Ni, Ni salt of (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phosphonic acid monoethyl ester, etc.; substituted acrylonitriles, such as methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-xcex2-(p-methoxyphenyl)acrylate, etc.; oxalyldianilides, such as Nxe2x80x2-2-ethylphenyl-N-ethoxy-5-tert-butylphenyloxalyldiamide, N-2-ethylphenyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-ethoxyphenyloxalyldiamide, etc.; and hindered amine compounds, such as bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidine)sebaceate, poly[{((6-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)imino}-1,3,5-triazine-2,4-diyl{4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)imino}hexamethylene], condensate of 2-(4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-1-piperidyl)ethanol and dimethyl succinate, etc.
Examples of lubricants include aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as paraffin wax, polyethylene wax and polypropylene wax; higher fatty acids, such as capric acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, margaric acid, stearic acid, arachidic acid and behenic acid, and metal salts thereof (for example, lithium salt, calcium salt, sodium salt, magnesium salt, potassium salt); fatty alcohols, such as palmityl alcohol, cetyl alcohol and stearyl alcohol; fatty amides, such as capronamide, caprylamide, caprinamide, laurylamide, myristamide, palmitamide and stearamide; fat and alcohol esters; and fluorine compounds, such as fluoroalkylcarboxylic acids and metal salts thereof, metal salts of fluoroalkylsulfonic acid, etc.
The above additives can be used at an amount of 0.0001 to 10 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of crystalline polypropylene.
The polypropylene composition of the present invention may also contain 30 wt. % or less of inorganic filler.
Specific examples of inorganic fillers include powder fillers, including natural silicic acids and silicates, such as fine powder talc, kaolinite, baked clay, pyrophyllite, sericite, wollastonite, etc., carbonates, such as precipitated calcium carbonate, limestone powder whiting, magnesium carbonate, etc., hydroxides, such as aluminum hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, etc., oxides, such as zinc oxide, zinc white, magnesium oxide, etc., barium sulfate, and synthetic silicic acids and silicates, such as hydrated calcium silicate, hydrated aluminum silicate, hydrated silicic acid, silicic anhydride, etc., flake-form fillers, such as mica,
fibrous fillers, such as glass fiber, basic magnesium sulfate whiskers, calcium titanate whiskers, aluminum borate whiskers, sepiolite, PMF (processed mineral fiber), xonotolite, potassium titanate, ellestadite, etc., and
balloon-form fillers, such as glass balloons, fly ash balloons, etc.
Among the above, talc, calcium carbonate, glass fiber, potassium titanate, and barium sulfate, etc. are used preferably in the present invention, and fine powder talc having an average particle size of 0.01 to 10 xcexcm is especially preferable for use.
The average particle size of talc can be measured by the liquid phase sedimentation method.
The inorganic filler, in particular, the talc that is used in the present invention may be non-treated or may be surface treated in advance. Specific examples of surface treatment include chemical or physical treatment using silane coupling agents, higher fatty acids, metal salts of fatty acids, unsaturated organic acids, organic titanates, resin acids, polyethylene glycol, and other treatment agents. When talc provided with such surface treatment is used, a propylene polymer composition that is excellent in weld strength, coating properties, and forming properties can be obtained.
Two or more of the above types of inorganic filler may be used in combination.
Also in the present invention, organic fillers such as high styrenes, lignin and reclaimed rubber may be used along with inorganic fillers such as those mentioned above.
Since the polypropylene composition of the present invention contains such additives, nucleating agents, rubber components, fillers, etc., a molded product can be formed that is further improved in balance of physical properties, durability, coating properties, printing properties, flaw resistance, and forming properties.
The polypropylene composition may be produced by kneading the above-described propylene, additives, rubber components, inorganic filler, and other components by use of known methods.
The above-described crystalline polypropylenes and polypropylene compositions of the present invention (shall be referred to hereinafter simply as xe2x80x9cpolypropylenesxe2x80x9d) can be used widely in conventionally known polyolefin applications, and in particular, the polypropylenes may be molded and used, for example, as sheets, unstretched or stretched films, filaments, and molded products of various other shapes.
Specific examples of molded products include molded products obtained by such known thermoforming methods as extrusion molding, injection molding, inflation molding, blow molding, extrusion blow molding, injection blow molding, press molding, vacuum forming, calendering, foam molding, etc. A few examples shall be given below to describe such molded products.
When for example the molded product of the present invention is an extrusion molded product, the shape and type of the product is not limited in particular, and sheets, films (unstretched), pipes, hoses, electric cable jackets, filaments, etc., can be given as examples. Especially preferred are sheets, films, and filaments.
Conventionally known extrusion devices and molding conditions can be employed in extrusion molding the polypropylene. The molten polypropylene can be extruded from a T die, etc., using, for example, a single-axis screw extruder, kneading extruder, ram extruder, gear extruder, etc., and formed into a sheet or a film (unstretched).
Stretched films can be obtained by stretching the abovementioned extruded sheet or extruded film (unstretched) by the tenter method (longitudinal-transverse stretching, transverse-longitudinal stretching), simultaneous biaxial stretching method, uniaxial method, or other known stretching method.
The draw ratio in the stretching of a sheet or unstretched film is usually about 20 to 70 times in the case of biaxial stretching and usually about 2 to 10 times in the case of uniaxial stretching. It is desirable to obtain a stretched film of about 5 to 200 xcexcm thickness by stretching.
As another example of formed product of film form, inflation films may also be manufactured. Drawdown is unlikely to occur in the process of inflation molding.
The above-described sheets and film molded products, obtained from the polypropylenes of the present invention, do not become charged easily, are excellent in tensile modulus and other rigidity characteristics, heat resistance, impact resistance, aging resistance, transparency, see-through properties, gloss, rigidity, moisture proof, and gas barrier properties, and can be used widely as packaging film, etc. Since these sheets and films are particularly excellent in moisture proof, they can be used preferably in press through packs, etc., that are used as packaging material for drug tablets, capsules, etc.
Filament molded products can be produced for example by extruding the molten polypropylene through a spinning nozzle. A filament thus obtained can be further stretched. It is sufficient that this stretching be performed so that the molecules become oriented in at least one axial direction of the filament. It is usually desirable to perform stretching to attain a draw ratio of about 5 to times. Filaments obtained from the polypropylenes of the present invention do not become charged readily and are excellent in rigidity, heat resistance, and impact resistance.
Injection molded products can be produced by injection molding the polypropylene into various shapes using conventionally known injection molding equipment and employing known conditions. Injection molded products, obtained from the polypropylenes of the present invention do not become charged readily, are excellent in rigidity, heat resistance, impact resistance, surface gloss, resistance against chemicals, wear resistance, etc., and can be used widely as interior automotive trim material, exterior automotive trim material, housing for household electric products, various types of containers, etc.
Blow molded products can be manufactured by blow molding the polypropylene using conventionally known blow molding equipment and employing known conditions.
For example in extrusion blow molding, an abovementioned polypropylene is extruded from a die in the molten condition where the resin temperature is 100xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. to form a tube-shaped parison. After then retaining the parison in a mold of the desired shape, air is blown in to make the parison fit the mold at a resin temperature of 130xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. and thereby form a hollow molded product. It is desirable that the draw (blow) ratio is 1.5 to 5 times in the transverse direction.
In injection blow molding, an abovementioned polypropylene is injected into a parison-mold in the molten condition where the resin temperature is 100xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. to form a parison. After then retaining the parison in a mold of the desired shape, air is blown in to make the parison fit the mold at a resin temperature of 120xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. and thereby form a hollow molded product. In obtaining the hollow molded product, it is desirable that the draw (blow) ratio is 1.1 to 1.8 times in the longitudinal direction and 1.3 to 2.5 times in the transverse direction.
Blow molded products, obtained from the polypropylenes of the present invention, are excellent in rigidity, heat resistance, impact resistance, as well as in moisture proof.
Mold stamping molded products can be given as examples of press molded products. Polypropylene of the present invention can be used for example as the base material used in a composite integral molding (mold stamping molding) process wherein the base material and a skin material are press molded simultaneously. Specific examples of such mold stamping molded products include door trims, rear package trims, seat back garnishes, instrument panels, and other interior automotive trim materials.
Since the polypropylenes of the present invention exhibit high rigidity and, for example, exhibit sufficiently high rigidity even when containing rubber components, the polypropylenes can be used in various applications that require high rigidity. In particular, the polypropylenes of the present invention can be used preferably in such applications as interior and exterior automotive trim material, housing for household electric goods, and various containers.
Press molded products made of the polypropylenes of the present invention do not become charged readily and are excellent in rigidity, heat resistance, impact resistance, aging resistance, surface gloss, resistance against chemicals, wear resistance, etc.
The crystalline polypropylenes and polypropylene compositions of the present invention contain crystalline polypropylene components of high molecular weight and crystalline components having specific physical properties, and are therefore extremely high in rigidity. Also, the crystalline polypropylenes and polypropylene compositions of the present invention are excellent in hardness, rigidity, melt tension, fluidity, and molding properties.
Such crystalline polypropylenes and polypropylene compositions of the present invention can be used in a wide variety of applications requiring high rigidity, and can be used preferably for example as materials for household electric goods such as housing, washing tubs, etc., film materials, such as uniaxially stretched films, biaxially stretched films, inflation films, etc., sheet materials made by calendering, extrusion molding, etc., container materials for bags, retort containers, interior automotive trim materials for trims, instrumental panels, column covers, etc., exterior automotive trim materials for fenders, bumpers, chenille, mud guards, mirror covers, etc., sundry goods, etc.